The Day Yuki Slipped Away
by Okky Ookami
Summary: How would Shuichi react if something ever happened to Yuki...
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I don not own Gravitation (though I wish I did 'cuz it's awsome ) and i don not own the song "Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne, duh, she does .  
  
Don't kill me, this is my first Gravitation fic.I know it's not too long, but it's a song fic, and usually, my song fics aren't very long anyway. Hopefully people like it. Well, I don't wanna keep you here all night, ON WITH THE STORY!!!! R & R please._  
  
"The Day Yuki Slipped Away" By Andrea Cochran  
  
**'Na na**

**Na na na na na'**  
  
He ran down the street, his bare feet numb as they hit the hard pavement as he ran. Rain mixing with tears. He past many people, all looking like blurs standing there. He had something grasped in his hand tightly. He wasn't exacty sure where he was running to, but he knew what he was running from. He wasn't sure if he could ever go back.  
  
**'I miss you**

**Miss you so bad**

**I don't forget you**

**Oh, it's so sad'**  
  
He ran through the doors, out of the rain and started looking around. Then he headed for the stairs, leaving behind footprints. A couple of people were stairing and talking. The person at the front desk tried to stop him, but he ignored her and ran up the stairs, streaming down his wet face. He couldn't help feeling that some how, it was his fault, some how. But he couldn't do anything now, nothing would ever go back t how it used to be.  
  
**'I hope you can hear me**

**I remember it clearly'  
**  
He reached the roof of the building and ran out of the door and back into the rain. He stared up at the rain falling on his face as he screamed.  
  
"WHHHHYYYYYYYY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
He collapsed onto his knees on the middle of the roof and cried. He sat there thinking of the events earlier that day, right after he had gotten home from the studio. He got a phone call from Hiro asking if he could stop by, it sounded urgent. After he hung up, he looked around, realizing Yuki wasn't home.  
  
Shortly after, he heard the door bell ring and ran to answer it. Hiro, Maiko, Seguchi, and Mika were standing at the door. Shuichi smiled, but his smile vanished when he saw the grave looks on everybody's face. Hiro stepped forward.  
  
"Shu-Chan....we have something we need to tell you......"  
  
**'The day you slipped away**

**Was the day I found**

**It won't be the same, Oh'**  
  
They walked into the house and sat on the couch. Maiko took hold of her brother's hand as she sat next to him on the couch. Mika and Seguchi sat together in another chair, Mika looking as if she had been crying. Hiro then sat down next to Shuichi and looked at him.  
  
"Shuichi....there's been a terrible accident....Yuki.....he....."  
  
"What about Yuki? What happened? Is he ok?"  
  
Shuichi started feeling scared, and it showed on his face. Mika started crying again.  
  
**'Na na**

**Na na na na na'  
**  
Shuichi looked over at his sister, she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"No, brother...he isn't....you see....he was hit by a car...earlier today when he was crossing the street. They didn't think either of them were paying attention.....both Yuki and the driver...He's dead, Shuichi.....Yuki's dead....."  
  
Shuichi started shaking his head in disbelief, his eyes wide, tears streaming out of them. He put his hands on his head.  
  
"NOOOO!!!! NO!! IT'S NOT TRUE!!!! THIS CAN'T BE REAL!!!! YUKI CAN'T BE DEAD!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
**'I didn't get around to kiss you**

**Goodbye on the hand**

**I wish that I could see you again**

**I know that I can't'  
**  
He sat there on the roof, exhausted from both crying and running. He looked back up at the rain as he continued to cry. How could this be happening to him? How could Yuki really be dead? He didn't want to believe it to be true, but he knew it was. He looked down at his hand and slowly opened it. He used his other hand to open the blade up on the knife. He stared down at it, not exactly sure what to do anymore.  
  
**'I hope you can hear me**

**Cuz I remember it clearly'  
**  
He brought the blade up to his arm, slicing up and watching the blood bubble up out of him, the rain washing it down his arm. He then took it back down his arm, numb to the pain, numb to the world. He took it down his other arm, cutting deep, wanting to forget everything, wanting it all to go away.  
  
**'The day you slipped away**

**Was the day I found**

**It won't be the same, Oh'**  
  
He looked down at his shirt, feeling tired and sick from the blood pouring out of the cuts on his arms. He brought the blade up to his chest and pressed against it, blood seeping up through his cut shirt as he ranit down his chest, only deep enough to make it bleed, though it was bleeding alot. He ran it up and down his chest multiple times, looking down as his blood stained shirt and blood covered blade before he fell onto his back, staring at the dark sky as the rain poured down on him, his eyes half closed. His arms stretched out at his side, the knife laying next to his opened hand as the blood mixed with rain, making a reddish pool around him.  
  
**'I've had my wake up**

**Won't you wake up**

**I keep asking why**

**I can't take it**

**It wasn't fake**

**It happened you passed by'  
**  
"WE'VE GOTTA FIND HIM!!!!! Where could he be?"  
  
A frantic Maiko ran through the streets, trying to think of places her big brother could be, Hiro right next to her, Mika and Seguchi right behind them. Hiro grabbed her arm and spun her around.  
  
"Maiko, we aren't gonna find him if we panic!"  
  
Maiko looked at Hiro and started crying. He pulled her into a hug. Hiro felt someone run past him and looked up to see Seguchi running down the sidewalk.  
  
"Hey man, where are you going?"  
  
"I think I know where Shindou is!! FOLLOW ME!!!!"  
  
The three of started running after Seguchi.  
  
**'Now you're gone**

**Now you're gone**

**There you go**

**There you go**

**Somewhere I can't bring you back**

**Now you're gone**

**Now you're gone**

**There you go**

**There you go**

**Somewhere you're not coming back'  
**  
They stopped right infront of a build....THE building. It was the studio where Bad Luck recorded their music. They ran through the doors and out of the rain. They walked over to the front desk. All of them looking frantic.  
  
"Did you see Shuichi Shindou come in here?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Seguchi, I tried to catch him, but I don't think he heard me."  
  
"Well, where did he go?"  
  
"Up those stairs Mr. Seguchi, sir."  
  
The four of them went running up the stairs, following the wet footprints that Mika found. They led them all the way up to the roof. Hiro was the first outside, he was the first to see Shuichi laying there in a pool of blood.  
  
"SHUICHI!!!!!!"  
  
He ran over to him and kneeled down next to him. Shuichi was drenched, both in rain and blood. He stared up at Hiro with half opened eyes. Hiro looked up at the others who had followed over to Shuichi.  
  
"Somebody, call 911, we need an ambulance....NOW!!!"  
  
**'The day you slipped away**

**Was the day I found**

**It won't be the same**

**No**

**The day you slipped away**

**Was the day I found**

**It won't be the same, Oh'  
**  
Hiro looked back down as Mika and Seguchi went running back into the studio. He pulled Shuichi into his arms. Shuichi seemed to stare lifelessly back up at him. But he knew he was still alive....at least for now. He was still breathing.  
  
"Come on Shu-Chan, hang in there....PLEASE!!!! Just hang in there....help is on the way."  
  
Maiko bent over and picked something up and looked at it, then held it infront of Hiro. He looked down at the blood covered blade. Then Maiko dropped the blade back onto the floor and started crying, dropping to her knees. Hiro started crying too as he looked down and saw Shuichi's eyes slowly closing.  
  
**'Na na**

**Na na na na na'  
**  
Shuichi heard distant voices as he lay there, the blood pouring out of him, the rain washing over him, he felt so tired. He couldn't quite understand what the voices were saying, but he knew who it was. He then saw the familiar face. His best friend. Hiro. He stared up at him, his eyes half closed. He saw Hiro looking away, yelling something, then he felt him lift him up in his arms. He felt so tired. Hiro said something else to him, but he wasn't quite sure what. He heard the sirens in the distance as his eyes started to close. One last thought went through his head before everything went dark and quiet.  
  
**'I miss you'  
**  
_Ok, so yeah, that was my first Gravitation fic. It's sad ;.; cries I hope you guys like it. Depending on the reviews i get will help me decide what happens to Shuichi ;.; cries poor Shuichi....If I get enough reviews and they are good, I'll try to right a second one where Shuichi lives. But if not, I'll end it here and I'll leave it up to you guys and your imagination to decide what you think happens, whether Shuichi lives....or whether his depression about Yuki's death kills him.....cries again well, please r & r thank you._


	2. NOT A CHAPTER!

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

- - -

This is an update to inform anyone who reads this that I will be adding two chapters since reviewers wanted both endings, when I get the chance and find songs that go along with the fics I will update. Please be patient as I am going through a lot right now, thanks for your time,

Andie

- - -

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!


End file.
